Love Will Remember
by BornSinner
Summary: When a person from Rachel's past suddenly pops up, old memories resurface along with new problems. Will she and Frank still make it down the aisle?
1. Shots Fired

**Really random; just had the urge to write. Has no middle, beginning or end. One-Shot... maybe. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat... something's missing. Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two sided mirror"_

It was 1:33am 10-year-old Fletcher was sound asleep in his room unaware of the argument taking place in his parent's room at the moment.

"Rachel come on!" Frank said with a sigh getting up from his spot on their bed walking past her towards their bathroom.

They always had little disagreements, mad at each other one minute and over it in the next. The arguments meant nothing; it was just how their relationship worked. They'd express what they were feeling and get over it. There was something about this argument, though, that was gnawing at Frank on the inside. He didn't know what it was, but this particular fight felt different to Frank; a bad feeling was creeping up on him.

"Frank just hear me out," Rachel said following Frank into their bathroom.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I heard you the first time." Frank stood in front of the sink and began brushing his teeth.

"Frank…" Rachel said sternly, watching him through the mirror he was standing in front of, obviously vexed by his non-understanding.

She noticed him glancing briefly at her reflection in the mirror, then back at himself, continuing to brush his teeth. Rachel knew she was asking a lot but she really needed him to understand where she was coming from. Frank rinsed his mouth out and turned around almost bumping into Rachel not realizing how close she was standing to him. She stood her ground, hands on her hips, annoyance etched in the features of her beautiful face. Sighing Frank folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter, looking Rachel directly in her eyes, "I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, annoyed at having to explain herself a second time, Rachel tried to get through to Frank again.

"Calvin got in touch with Bill and told him to let me know that he was in town and he really wanted to have a sit down with me."

"About what?" Frank questioned raising an eyebrow, his arms still folded across his chest, annoyance and impatience written into every single one of his features.

The trained bodyguard usually wouldn't let his emotions show; never wanting to let the other person know what he was feeling. The only people he ever bared his true emotions to was his family and right now he wanted Rachel to know just how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation.

Hesitating by the expression on his face Rachel replied, "Well, I could assume, but I honestly don't know"

At this, Frank dropped his arms to his side, shaking his head and sighing, as he attempted to walk past Rachel out of the bathroom. She quickly sidesteps to stop him from leaving, putting her hands on his bare chest pushing him back a bit. "Frank ... Just..." she says pausing trying to collect her thoughts. "Look I wasn't going to go initially. I told Bill to tell him I wasn't interested but..." She trailed off sighing, temporarily distracted by the gleam reflecting off the small silver cross necklace that hung around Frank's neck.

" I ... I realized that I have a lot of things I want to get off my chest concerning him bailing on me after we had Fletcher. It's just a conversation baby, that's it. "

"You can't do that over the phone ... or email" Frank questioned only half joking, mumbling the last part under his breath.

He understood her reasoning but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the whole situation. Why now after all these years. He especially though it was odd on Calvin's part. 10 years and now he wants to "talk"? Frank didn't trust it.

Rachel gave him a look, clenching her jaw slightly "Can you not be a smartass right now?" Usually his dry humor entertained her but right now she wanted to choke him.

"No, not really" Frank retorted.

Through her agitation her lips twitched as a smile tried to break thru. "Haha" she said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Your obviously going to do what you want anyway Rachel, so why are we even having this conversation" Frank questioned, growing more and more agitated by the minute.

It was late and they weren't doing anything but talking in circles. He knew in his heart that Rachel was going to do this whether she had his "permission" or not. Once she had her mind set on something that was the end and very little could persuade her to do otherwise. They were both stubborn as hell, which is where the arguments arose most of the time, no one wanting to give in.

"Because…" Rachel said, dragging the word out. "I love you, & it would be nice to have my very handsome fiancé's blessing." She finished.

Her tone noticeably softened with that statement as she stepped a little closer to Frank, who slowly unfolded his arms allowing Rachel to press herself up against his torso and wrap her arms around his neck. If it was anything else she probably would have let it go, but she couldn't shake need to do this. She needed answers and she was going to get them.

Rachel frowned as Frank sighed, resting both of his hands against the counter instead of wrapping them around her.

"Please?" She questioned searching his face for answer.

"Whatever Rachel" Frank stated flatly, shaking his head as he removed her arms from around his neck and walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel watched him go, a bit disappointed; this is not the way she wanted it to go. She felt a strong urge to follow him and continue their conversation but decided against it. It was going on 2am and she knew Frank still had to be up early for a meeting in the morning. She opted instead to take a long shower hoping it would relax her.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and started getting ready for bed, glancing over at Frank a couple of times wondering if he was still awake. She smiled a bit thinking he looked like a little kid with his black basketball shorts on (that posed as his pajamas), lying on his back, sprawled out on their bed with his left hand somewhat over his face.

As Rachel continues her nighttime routine she watches Frank's reflection in her mirror as he shifts a little and looks over at her before closing his eyes again, signaling to her that he's still awake.

Although half asleep, Frank couldn't get their conversation out of his head. He wanted to let it go and just sleep but he still had one more question to ask.

"When are you supposed to be having this 'sit down' anyway?" Frank asks eyes still closed, in a sleepy voice. He had gotten comfortable and almost fell fully asleep until he heard Rachel come out of the bathroom.

When she didn't respond he looked over in her direction, eyebrows raised waiting for her to answer. She glanced at him briefly before going back to what she was doing.

"Tomorrow morning" Rachel responded quietly.

She knew she should have brought it up to him earlier or even a few days ago but she had really just decided that morning that she was going. She glanced in Frank's direction knowing he wasn't happy.

Frank narrows his eyes at her before sitting up fully on the edge of the bed closest to Rachel glancing at the clock going on 3:30am.

"Tomorrow morning?!" Frank repeats, visibly irritated, no longer sleepy. "As in today? As in a few hours from now?!" Franks asked incredulously.

Rachel sighs, getting annoyed at how Frank insisted on dragging out this fight. She was now the one tired and sick of trying to explain herself to her hardheaded fiancé.

"When did you plan on telling me? After the fact?" Frank questions.

"Baby, look..." Rachel starts, trying to calm Frank down once again. "I'm sorry, okay? I just decided I wanted to go this morning and I didn't know how to explain it to you and not start an argument. Okay? Now it's late, you have to be up a couple of hours so can we please just drop it and go to sleep?" Rachel says hoping that will get Frank to back down.

"Rachel..." Frank starts sternly, shaking his head, but is cut off by his now very irritated fiancé who spins around in her chair to face Frank.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you have a bigger problem than just not wanting me to talk to Calvin. I'm mean what's your real issue here Frank?" Rachel's spouts, clearly more upset and irritated than before. She tried to be reasonable and understanding, but now he was just making it impossible she thought. So if a fight is what he wants, a fight is what he going to get!

"What?" Frank asks, clearly confused at where his fiancé was going with this.

Rachel gets up and walks to the opposite side of the room a few feet away from Frank before she turns to look at him arms folded across her chest.

"I'm starting to think you don't trust me. Is that your problem?" Rachel asks basically throwing daggers at Frank with her eyes while looking a bit hurt.

Frank softens a little at his fiancé's words and the look on her face. "Of course not. You know I trust you, wholeheartedly Rach." He says as he stands up taking a few steps towards her. He notices that Rachel's demeanor has softened a bit so he continues.

"But that doesn't mean I trust Calvin or should have any reason to." Frank explains.

As fast as she softened, she quickly goes back into defense mode. Rachel couldn't believe him!

"Frank saying you don't trust him is basically saying you don't trust me! You don't trust me enough to know I'd stop something from happening if he were to try something."

"Why would you even put yourself in that situation in the first place?!" Frank fires back, raising his voice slightly.

He absolutely didn't understand Rachel's reasoning at the moment. Of course he trusted her but he didn't know Calvin and him showing up out of the blue to "talk" to his fiancé was absolute bullshit to him! There had to be something more behind it.

"Oh? And what about you Frank?" Rachel's throws back, hurt at even the thought of Frank not trusting her.

"What about me Rachel? What are you talking about?" Frank asked once again baffled at what she was getting at.

"You and these overseas trips? How do I know what goes on over there? That's you putting yourself in a situation for something to happen"

Franks looks at Rachel incredulously for a few moments before he responds. Is she insane?

"My going overseas is entirely different from you wanting to sit down with your damn ex. I'm _working_ when I'm over there and you know that!" Frank says pointing at her briefly before putting some distance between them.

"Do I?" Rachel questions arms still folded over her chest. Rachel didn't like where the conversation was headed but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Frank pauses for a moment staring at Rachel in disbelief, gripping the back of the now vacant chair that Rachel had been sitting in earlier.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Frank demands, staring directly at Rachel.

She didn't actually think… believe that he… No. She couldn't. Rachel trusted him. He knows she does and he's never given her a reason not to. Everything he does is with her best intentions at heart so where was she going with this? Where was this coming from?

Before Rachel knew what she was saying the words were out of her mouth and there was no way to take them back.

"I'm just saying maybe there's some truth to what I read in those magazines that write about you with this women and that women when your over there. Anything you care to tell me?"

As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth she knew she messed up. Her heart sunk looking at the hurt look on her fiancé's face.

Frank was absolutely speechless. He let out a slight laugh out of amazement of what she just said and shook his head as he walked past Rachel without looking at her.

Rachel closed her eyes and put her face in her hands, sighing deeply as Frank walked passed her.

"Frank, baby, I'm sorry… " Rachel started but was cut off by the slam of their bedroom door closing behind Frank as he exited the room.

"Dammit" She muttered shaking her head, as she walked over to their bed and flopped down on it. She knew her request would probably end up with them arguing, but never thought it would turn out like this.

What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't even mean what she said, but the argument got so heated that she couldn't stop herself. Frank was one of the few men she actually did trust with everything she had. The only reason she even knew about the stories in the paper were because of that idiotic manager of hers. Even then she paid them no mind so why bring it up now?

Sighing Rachel wondered if she should go see where Frank went, but decided against it. He was clearly angry and she had no idea what to even say to him at the moment. Instead she pulled back the covers on his side of their bed and climbed in. The pillow smelled just like him as she snuggled down into it trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

**If you like it, I may turn it into an actual story :). Let me know.**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just my thoughts. Beginning lyrics belong to Rihanna.**_


	2. Sorry for the Stupid Things

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them! Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

_"Sometimes the wrong, don't know that they're wrong. Sometimes the strong ain't always so strong. Sometimes I do stupid things to you, when I really didn't mean it at all... Sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do, but I do."_

Rachel woke up the next morning having eventually dozed off without realizing. Blinking a few times, looking to her right, she wondered for a brief moment why she was on the wrong side of the bed. Then suddenly flashbacks from her and Franks argument last night (or earlier that morning) came back to her and she sighed deeply, slowly sitting up in bed, swinging her legs over the edge of it.

She ran a hand through her hair, thinking, briefly looking at the clock on the side table that read 6:52am. She slightly remembered Frank quietly coming into the room earlier that morning to grab some shower supplies and clothes, but she wasn't sure if it was reality or if she had dreamt it. Shaking her head and sighing once again, she decided to go see if Frank was still home.

After checking in on Fletcher for a quick second, Rachel made her way down the hall to the guest bedroom where she figured Frank had went after he stormed out of their room last night.

As she reached the door, she put her hand on the knob then paused. What if he was still too angry to talk? Was he even here? What was she going to say to him anyway? She shook her head slightly as to shake those thoughts out of her head and turned the knob to the door slowly. She opened it, only slightly at first, saying Frank's name softly.

"Frank?" Rachel questioned again a little louder, opening the door a tad farther, this time poking her head in a bit.

When she didn't get a response she opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the room looking around.

Frank had definitely slept in there, she decided, as she glanced around. She could still smell the scent of the cologne he had put on and still see the grooves in the sheets from where he slept. She also noticed his black basketball shorts and a few shirts strewn about. Rachel figured he couldn't decide on a shirt to wear and smiled a bit at the thought as picked up the strewn about articles of clothing and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She sighed and leaned back against the door contemplating what to do next. She really wanted to talk to Frank, but seeing as how he was obviously unavailable at the moment due to his meetings she pushed away that urge for the moment. She would just have to wait until late that afternoon to have a conversation with her fiancé.

There was still the impending meeting she had with Calvin in 2 hours or so as well. She contemplated that thought for a minute, walking back toward her and Frank's room, before deciding against it too. She wanted to go, but not like this. Not when she was on bad terms with Frank. She honestly didn't know what Calvin wanted and the thought scared her a bit. If she really was going to sit down with him, she was going to need Frank on her side.

Sighing as she entered her room she hung Franks shirts back up in their closet and placed his shorts back into one of his dresser draws. Finally deciding on what to do with her day, Rachel called Bill to cancel the meeting with Calvin, telling him to let Calvin know she'd reschedule in a few days. Then she hopped in the shower deciding to go to the studio to work on some tracks for her new album hoping it would take her mind off of everything for a little while.

Meanwhile across town, Frank was barely making it through his first meeting and had 2 more to go that day. A few months after he and Rachel had got engaged he decided (due to Rachel throwing a fit) to quit being a bodyguard. He needed a job though; he couldn't be a "stay at home dad" that would never work for him. So he decided to start his own security business, bringing along Henry who he basically trained to be his right hand man while guarding Rachel. Not only had he trained him, but Henry had also become one of his closest and most trusted friends throughout the years. He felt it only right to include Henry in his business venture making him his co-partner.

Henry looked over at Frank for what felt like the 100th time during their meeting. He could tell Frank was distracted when he picked him up that morning and by the looks of it he still was. Getting tired of wondering what his problem was Henry elbowed him slightly giving him a look.

"What's up with you?" He whispered keeping his eye on one of his colleagues that was speaking, but glancing briefly at him.

Startled out of his reverie, Frank dropped the pen that he was twirling idly in his fingers. It made a loud clink as it hit the table. Dave, the colleague who was talking, paused giving Frank a look. Frank rolled his eyes slightly and offered a small "Sorry" as an apology. Extremely anal and full of himself, he wasn't Frank's favorite person in the world, but he was great at his job so he tolerated him for the sake of his business.

Frank waited for Dave to start talking again then tried to balance his attention between him and Henry.

"What?" Frank asked glancing at Henry.

"Everything Okay?" Henry asked approaching it from a different angle.

"Just Peachy." Frank replied flatly keeping his eyes on Dave who was still droning on.

"You sure? Cause you seem a little... distracted" Henry replied searching for the right word, his attention fully on Frank now.

"Rachel & I got in a fight last night." Frank stated simply, but sighing deeply still staring straight ahead.

"We'll that's nothing new." Henry joked smirking slightly at Frank expecting him to do the same. He was used to hearing about his and Rachel's little arguments. Most of the time they were meaningless, entertaining, and over faster than they started.

Frank side eyed Henry, but remained silent.

"Must've been some fight." Henry probed when Frank didn't respond.

Frank looked at Henry, starting to respond when he heard someone clear their throat loudly. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Dave. He saw Henry roll his eyes and shake his head. He couldn't stand Dave either and couldn't fathom why Frank tolerated him. Frank looked up at Dave with an air of annoyance and boredom while Dave remained silent, staring at Henry and Frank for a minute.

"Continue." Frank barked slightly, annoyed at Dave's stares. What were they in high school and who did Dave think he was the principle? Frank was in no mood for his colleagues' antics this morning. Thank god he wasn't in any more of his meetings today.

Frank sighed trying to refocus his attention on the meeting, but he could see Henry's questioning stare in his peripheral.

"Later." Frank said glancing at Henry, who nodded at him slightly and refocused his attention on the meeting.

Back across town in the opposite direction, Rachel had been at the studio for about 4 and half hours. Her plan to forget about the craziness worked well for the moment. She lit some scented candles and dimmed the lights slightly giving the room a tranquility that relaxed her. She also limited the amount of people that had permission to be in the studio allowing only a producer, one engineer and Bill to come and go as they pleased. She had gotten one song fully recorded, fixed up a previous one she had did and was now focused on writing a brand new one.

As she was humming slightly to the track the producer had playing through the speakers, trying to formulate the chorus to her new song, Bill walked in with a look that Rachel couldn't quite read. She couldn't tell if he was irritate, concerned, or both.

Rachel signaled for the producer to turn the music down and give her and Bill the room as he approached her.

Instead of taking the seat in front of her on the other side of the table, Bill stood next to her and leaned against the table with his arms folded looking down at her slightly, reminding Rachel of her father when he was about to scold her.

Rachel looked up at him and started to say something until Bill cut her off.

"Rachel what is this mess with Calvin?" Bill asked not wasting anytime.

"Good morning Rachel. How are you? Oh I'm just fine Bill, thanks for asking." Rachel responded sarcastically, looking up at him, annoyed at his impatience.

"Rachel..." Bill said sternly. He was in no mood for her smart remarks. Sy was being particularly more annoying this morning than his usual self and Calvin wouldn't stop calling him after he left the message that Rachel needed to cancel.

"It's not a mess Bill, I have it under control." Rachel responded sighing and looking away from him. She picked up her pen and focused her attention on the notepad in front of her, pretending to concentrate on the lyrics that were written on the page.

"Do you? Because Calvin's been calling me every five damn minutes."

"Did you tell him I'd reschedule?" She asks rolling her eyes still focusing on the pad.

"Re-schedule? I don't even know why you're entertaining the fact in the first place!" Bill said exasperated.

Rachel sighed, leaning back in her chair for a second before putting her pen down.

"Bill, you're the one that told me about the phone call in the first place. If you didn't want me to go, then why even tell me about it?" Rachel questioned standing up to face Bill, mimicking his stance.

"You know good and well that's not how I operate Rachel. We don't keep secretes. However, that does not mean I _agree_ with the situation." Bill responded shaking his head.

Rachel ran a hand over her face looking down for a minute. She knew all too well how Bill felt about Calvin. He was there when she first started dating him and her shoulder to cry on when he bailed on her.

Bill recalled that time period well also. He was the one that told her to be careful; he didn't trust him from jump. Calvin thought he was the smoothest and the best thing out. He irked Bill to no end and always wondered how a great woman like Rachel fell in love with someone like him. He was also there when Calvin bolted like a punk after Rachel told him she was pregnant, comforting her while she balled her eyes out. He had some damn nerve trying to make contact now after all those years. Bill didn't trust him then and he damn sure didn't trust him now.

The room went quiet for a minute or two, both recounting those days.

"Does Frank know about all of this?" Bill asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Rachel let a quick ironic laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "Yea... he knows about it alright."

Bill looked at her, his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue.

"He and I got into a fight about it last night that ended up in me saying something I didn't mean and him not speaking to me at the moment." Rachel responded plopping back down into her chair with a deep sigh.

Bill shook his head looking down for a minute. Rachel hadn't even had any serious contact with the guy and he was already stirring up trouble. Bill didn't like it.

"Fix it Rachel." Bill said sternly, shaking his head as he left the studio.

Rachel sighed resting her arms on her knees and her head in one of her hands as she watched him retreat out of the room; so much for getting her mind off of it.

Rachel stayed at the studio for about 30 more minutes before giving up and calling it a day. She couldn't concentrate with the fight from last night and Bill's stern "Fix it" request still swirling around in her head. She had to speak to Frank.

While Rachel made her way home through the LA traffic, Frank and Henry were also headed home a little earlier then expected due to Frank ending the last meeting early.

"So... Are you gonna tell me the full story of what happened or am I gonna have to continue playing 20 questions with you?" Henry joked.

They had been driving about 20 minutes and for 20 minutes he had been bugging Frank non-stop. He sensed that Frank didn't really want to re-live the argument, but he was curious of what was so bad about the fight that it had thrown Frank off of his game. He was always super alert and very attentive in every meeting, hell in everything he did. Today, though, he was super distracted and it bothered Henry a bit. He wasn't just his mentor anymore, he was his best friend and he wanted to help.

Frank sighed and proceeded to recount his and Rachel's fight scene by scene, making sure to leave nothing out. Henry was quiet for a minute after Frank finished, mainly tying to digest and understand the information. His lack of response, however, was irking Frank a little.

"Oh so now you decide to be quiet?" Frank said unbelievingly, glancing at Henry quickly before looking back at the road. All he did was talk since they got in the car and now he had nothing to say? Frank didn't want to re-hash the argument in the first place, but now that he did he wanted Henry's feedback. The fact that he was now apparently rendered speechless irked Frank. He rolled his eyes, sighing, and drummed his thumb on the steering wheel waiting for Henry to find his voice.

After a minute or two Henry still hadn't said anything. Frank glanced over at him several times before he gave up being patient.

"Seriously?!" Frank said incredulously.

"I... I mean... … Damn she really went in on you." Henry said laughing a little. Though it had never really been directed at him, Henry was no stranger to Rachel's anger when someone made her mad. So he wasn't surprised at Rachel's blow up.

"So this is funny to you?" Frank shot back at Henry not bothering to hide the annoyance on his face.

"No! No it's not. I just..." Henry started, deciding to get serious when he saw the look on his friends face.

"Look Frank you know better than anyone how Rachel gets sometimes when you piss her off. She gets mad and then says things she doesn't mean. Admittedly, she's gotten a lot better at controlling that since she met you, but no ones perfect."

"And that makes what she said to me okay? She basically called me not only a cheater, but a liar!" Frank exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I'm not saying it was okay, she definitely owes you an apology, but come on Frank we both know your one of the few people Rachel has actually allowed herself to trust; your blind if you can't see how much that woman loves you." Frank sighed but remained silent as Henry paused before continuing letting his words sink in.

"Besides don't you think you overreacted just a little?"

"Excuse me?" Frank said in surprise. He was the one that overreacted? Henry couldn't be serious.

"I'm just saying look at it from her side. Wouldn't you want some answers?" Henry said trying to reason with Frank. He knew his friend was a good guy, but he could be a bit of hothead.

"I guess you have a point." Frank side eyed Henry and sighed.

"Damn right!" Henry exclaimed smiling.

"Alright, don't get smug. I still don't trust it, but … I don't know, I guess I should at least be supportive on Rachel's behalf." Frank responded sighing.

"You trust your fiancé... Right?" Henry asked. Frank nodded yes as his response.

"Then trust me, my man, you have nothing to worry about. She won't disappoint you." Henry said quietly tapping Frank on his shoulder lightly.

Frank smirked at Henry slightly, murmuring a small "Thanks" feeling slightly stupid about his and Rachel's argument. It should have never gotten that far.

Frank dropped Henry off at his house then made his way down the road to his house, circling the block a few times to gather his thoughts before going home to talk to Rachel. He was still pretty pissed about what she had accused him of, but he also saw his wrong doing in their argument. He just hoped this time they could talk it out without a repeat of the night before.

* * *

Let me know if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen :)

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just my thoughts. Beginning lyrics belong to Babyface.**_


End file.
